The Dairies of the Nightingale
by angel girl113
Summary: Cassaeus is your average girl living on the streets of Instanbul, until an old friend comes back into her life.
1. Red Notebook Entry 1

**Red Notebook**

Entry One

Hi there Red Notebook! Your colour reminds me of life and exotic places I have never been. Emotions of passion and love. You smell like spices from Inuk's spice stall in the Bazaar. Can I write my life in you?

My name is Cassaeus, Cassaeus Nightingale as the people of Istanbul call me and I am eighteen years old. I live in the Turkish city of Istanbul. I have no family and I am forced to live in the streets, therefore called a street mouse because Istanbul is full of places to hide and the people that live in these holes are called street rats or mice by the rich and powerful.

Back to my life, I have blue eyes, which are uncommon in this land, jet-black hair that curls towards the ends and pale, tanned skin. I love to sing; hence, that is where I got the name Nightingale from because apparently I sing so beautifully and sweetly. Sometimes I am forced to steal food because I have no money, but most of the time I do have money. The way I get this money is by singing, singing to the public in the Bazaar. Most of the time I earn lots money because so many people watch me and give me money. When I sing, I tell stories, the stories my mother told me when I was young and other stories I have heard over the years. Also, I can speak Greek thanks to my friend Inuk, as well as Turkish. I can read and write which in most cases other people cannot and one-day I hope to fall in love.

Now at eighteen years old and twelve years of experience on the streets I spend most of my time singing in the Bazaar for money in order to survive without resorting to stealing. People tell me that I'm just like my mother, blue eyes, black hair, and a beautiful singing voice, according to most people I meet I am well known throughout Istanbul, people just stand there listening to me sing all day, even though I do earn quite a bit. A quarter goes to my musician and friend Gaspo, half to my personal funds to buy a house and the rest is used for my domestic needs.

* * *

R&R

Angel girl113T


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone

Angel girl113 here just to let you know that this story is written in different three notebooks and that each has its own purpose.

The red notebook was used for Cassaeus's present life at eighteen.

The blue notebook covers her past in which she is six and eight.

The yellow notebook is how she pictures her future at a certain point in the story.


	3. Blue Notebook Entry 1

**Blue Notebook**

Entry 1

Blue, a trustworthy colour that can keep secrets, the eyes of my mother and the colour that fills me with emotions of calmness, sadness and betrayal. Can I trust you with my past?

I look out on to the street from my ruin of a house peached at the top of an old house that has long been abandoned. The light streams through the holes in the walls and roof. I look out over the Bazaar and I see children running, their mothers close behind them. It reminds me of when I was younger and had a mother.

My mother had the bluest, sapphire eyes I had ever seen, apart from mine and long, sleek, black hair that curled towards the ends. Many of my mother's friends said that when I grew up I would look exactly like her; I disagreed, saying that no one could look like my mother ever!

Oh, how I loved her so, she used to spend her time playing with me, teaching me to read and write; _that is how I know how to write in you_ and she told me stories that came in handy later on in my life. And she sang; oh, she could sing. She sung me to sleep each night after my bedtime story. My life was good!

At times in order to support us, she spent time in the Bazaar, singing, that singing eventually led to her to become well known around the city, people watched from near and far, listening to her nightingale voice, that seemed to captivate the crowd. They gave her money because she sang so well. This in turn led us to having a comfortable life.

That was until that fateful day, as normal she sang around the house her eyes glittering with joy and happiness. Then the next day they moved to a dark cold like stare. My mother had contracted an illness that had passed through the city in earlier months. I was forced to tend to my mother, keep the house in order and look after myself. As the days passed, she became sicker; we did not have enough money for a doctor, after two weeks I knew in my heart that she would not live for much longer. The next day she summoned me to her bedside and told me something that I would never forget. "Cassaeus, my child, I know in my heart that I won't be around for much longer, but I have to tell you something…" she said "Trust yourself, and follow your heart it will lead you in the right direction" . Tears poured down my face. "Know that I am proud of you" she reached up a touched my cheek "goodbye my daughter". With that, she took her last breath and passed on.

I left the room, ran to my neighbour's, and told them the death of my mother. With that, the next morning they took my mother's body away to be burnt. I was all alone in a huge world, left to deal with my agonising sorrow.

I woke the next morning to hear the banging of a hammer. I ran to the front door and there was a notice of eviction nailed upon the door that read. _Notice of Eviction, you have until sundown to leave or force will be used. _So I gathered up everything that I could carry including what was left of our money, my belongings, my mother's and anything valuable left in the house. I packed it all into a sack of sorts I found in the cupboard. I dragged the bulging sack out of the house and across the street into the alleyway. I looked over my shoulder one last time to the house I spent six years of my life in, then I walked on.


	4. Blue Notebook Entry 2

Blue Notebook

Entry 2

Now your probably wondering what happened next, well I spend the next two days tramping all over Istanbul looking around for somewhere to live, all the while I dragged that extremely heavy sack of processions. I found nothing in the streets so I decided to climb up to the roofs. It was hard especially with the sack slung over my shoulder, but in the end I managed to climb up a ruined wall.

I looked around the area, I was sunrise and the roofs and walls gleamed in a vast amount of colours. The walls, domes gleamed gold, and the roofs were made up of jewel-like colours of emerald, sapphire and ruby. Nearby I spotted what looked like a small room of a house; there was a large hole in the wall and from what I could see, the roof seemed to be in good condition. My heart raced, as I dropped the sack and I ran over to the room/house. From what I could see, no one lived there so I went back and grabbed the sack again and pulled it over to the room/house. I looked in, it had three solid walls and a dirty floor that needed cleaning, and the roof only had a few holes in it that could be easily patched up. I had found my new home. Placing the sack into the second corner so that it would not be seen, if some one looked in to the room/house. I then set off to the Bazaar, with the little money I had.

I followed the roofs and easily found my way to the Bazaar. The place was bustling with people, the stalls, washed in a ray of different vibrant, colours. I climbed down the nearest wall with great care into the bustling Bazaar. I came to a stall that sold cheap rugs and bought the largest out of the less expensive ones, the rug itself was a variety of shades of red outlining a picture of the rooftops at sunrise. I also bought some food that would last me a week at best and a sheet of cloth that would cover the door hole of my house.

I climbed the wall again, it was sunset by the time I got back to my new home, and I must have spent an hour trying to get that blasted rug up the wall to the roof.

With the light, I had left from the fading sun I got a candle from my sack and lit it. Then unrolled the rug on to the floor, placed the piece of cloth up over the door hole and unrolled my straw mattress on to the carpet and a placed my blankets and thin pillow on top of the mattress. With that, I sipped off my shoes and snugged up into my bed.


	5. Blue Notebook Entry 3

Blue Notebook

Entry 3

After my food run out and I had no money to buy more so I had no choice in the matter of stealing to survive. The next morning I went to the Bazaar and using the cloth roofs of the stalls for cover, I moved over to the fruit stall. Today the merchant had red apples, I licked my lips; I was so hungry and I waited for the opportune moment to steal for the first time. After twenty minutes of sitting there watching, waiting I had a chance, a robed man started talking to the fruit merchant. Still half hanging on roof, I bent down and snagged a few apples while his back was turned. I managed to get back up the roof of the stall and with that slowly crept away until I reached the safety of the rooftops; finally; I was able to enjoy my prize.

* * *

R&R


	6. Blue Notebook Entry 4

Blue Notebook

Entry 4

Two years later

Really, the next part of my story began two years later of living on the streets. Those two years I had learned how to manoeuvre quietly, steal food from rooftops of the stalls or on the ground, sometimes the merchant saw me and called the guards and I had to pull off some extreme escapes, using anything to my advantage. There were people in the Bazaar who became my friends, they gave me food, old clothes that no longer fitted their children or even helped me out of a sticky situation with the guards. The guards called me a street mouse whenever they chased me but I just ignored their taunts.

Something that changed my life happened the next day. As usual, I was scoping out the Bazaar for a prime target to get my next meal from my usual vantage point from the stall roofs. That is where I saw a boy that stood out from the crowd, instead of wearing the usual attire of a peasant boy; he was dressed in white/yellow silken robes. And the way he was starring around at everything was a little strange. I slipped down from the fruit stall roof into the street and followed him. My curiosity was getting the better of me as I continued to follow him. He came around to the fruit stall again I saw that there was a small child standing next to the stall trying to reach the apples and then he grabbed an apple and gave it to the child.

The merchant saw what this boy had done and I heard him say, "You'd better be able to pay for that", the boy replied in what I thought of a superior tone of voice "I'm sorry sir, I have no money". I knew that the fruit merchant did not have the patience to further question the boy. He moved forward, the boy stumbled backwards, I ran to help him. "Hey, boy you better run" I cried. The boy started running. The merchant called the guards and now they were in pursuit.

From my experienced knowledge, the guards would come from both ends of the lane to trap the boy. The only thing I could think of at the time was to steal something more of value to make the guards come after me instead. Lucky there was something close by, a jewellery stall with a wealthy woman standing by looking at what was on offer. I ran over, snatched something out of a woman's hands and ran off in the opposite direction to the boy. Behind me, I heard the call of thief and guards. I remember looking ahead and saw the guards gathered up end the end of the laneway, I could hear running behind me. Therefore, I ran straight for the guards at the end of the laneway, I remember sliding under their legs and then climbing up the nearest wall to a low balcony. "Get down here street mouse," the guards all cried, I through the piece of jewellery down towards them and scoped out the boy.

After a few minutes I spotted him, he was exiting the Bazaar. I swiftly climbed up the wall, along the roof, and down the wall closest to the way out of the Bazaar. "Hey boy," I called.

He turned, his clothes were torn and said sharply, and staring at my ragged clothes with disgust,

"What do you want?" he said in the superior tone of voice

"A thankyou" I answered

"What for street mouse"

"For saying your butt"

"I didn't need saving"

Now he was just being plain rude so I asked, "Do you know the penalty for stealing?"

"No"

"You will have your hand sliced off" I clearly stated

"Yeah right"

"Then tell that to my friend Jet lost his hand only a year ago for stealing."

"It would be his own fault because he stole something"

"How do you think us street rats survive without food then, we have no money, no one cares about us. Stealing is how we survive."

He said nothing

"Follow me," I told him

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn how to survive on the streets," I plainly stated

He followed me to my usual way up to my house. I started climbing.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I answered, "Climbing what's it look like, my house I up there."

He also started to climb. I was at the top by the time he made it.

"Man your slow, never climbed a wall ha," I teased.

He looked up into my face and smirked. I could not help it I started to laugh. I put my hand out and said let me help you up. He shook his head and finish climbing the wall. Once he was standing, I led him to my house.

"You live here." He asked,

"Yes, for the last two years, since my mother died."

I pulled back the curtain and stepped into my house, he looked amazed. I could see him looking around my house, I called him in a gestured him to sit down on the rug.

"Ok, first what is your name?" I asked

He paused.

Then he quickly said "Seth"

"Ok, Seth my name is Cassaeus; I am 8 years old and have lived on the streets for two years" I stated.

"Are you really so formal?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is your story?" I asked.

He paused and said that he only just turned on to the streets.

"Well you need to know how to survive so I will teach you I told him."

So I told him everything I knew about life on the streets. By the time I had finished it was sunset.

"I have to get going, thanks Cassaeus" he said.

"I will meet you in the Bazaar tomorrow yeah" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and waved.

This kid wasn't so bad after all!


	7. Blue Notebook Entry 5

Blue Notebook

Blue Notebook

Entry 5

The next morning I did meet Seth again and I showed him how to do things street rat style. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. We became best friends stirring up trouble, escaping the guards and just having fun. That was until the day that I found out the truth about him.

That morning I remember singing and him telling me how beautifully I sang. As usual, we headed for the fruit stall on foot; I felt like doing something dangerous that day. I told Seth to stay a little away. I grabbed a couple of apples and then the fruit merchant grabbed me, "That is the last time you steal from me street mouse". He called the words guards and thief. The guards came, the merchant through me into their waiting arms, "Well what do we have here boys, what should we do with her" their voices ringing through my head. I knew that this was it; I was going to lose my hands. The guards dragged me through the laneway.

All of a sudden, I hear "Release her, now captain" ordered the voice. The guards turned me with them and Seth is starring right at us. "Release her now," he ordered again I could hear the flakes of anger in his voice. The guards just starred and started laughing, I felt for him and then he ordered again "Release my friend now captain, by the order of the prince". They stopped laughing and looked at him, and then they deeply bowed. Making me bow with them, the guard who was holding me stepped forward, making me follow, he bows, and I bow. "Prince Ali what are you doing out of the palace and with a street mouse nevertheless". The person who I thought was Seth then said "That is no of your concern, now release her". The guard release me I went up to Seth/Ali and said one word "Why". Tears rolled down my face. "You lied to me". I felt betrayed. You never would have understood was his reply. I retreated, turned, and ran. I glanced back to the boy I supposedly knew, the he and guards were heading in the direction of the palace.


	8. Red Notebook Entry 2

Red Notebook

Entry 2

My life changed for the better just after my eighteenth birthday. I was in the Bazaar like normal singing away, and I see a troop of guards approaching me. I stop singing, the crowd around me turn to see what I was looking at and they stand aside.

The captain whom I recognise from that day I was caught ten years ago and I had found out that, my best friend had lied to me and that his real identity was the Sultan's son Prince Ali. Something in which I have tried to forget comes rushing back to my mind.

The guard stops in front of me and asks if I am Cassaeus Nightingale. I told him yes. He then went to go on that my presence is requested at the palace. I told him that it must be a mistake, but it is not. Therefore, gestures for me to follow him. I follow him through the crowd; the guards fall out behind me.

The palace I so much bigger than I could ever imagine, its gold gilded domes, statures of marble, gardens of exotic plants was to what I had never seen. The guards and I pass a water-filled pond, with water pouring out of statures and up an extravagant staircase made from polished marble.

The guards and I walked into one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen, the walls were painted with what I learned later on as frescos of historical events in Turkey's history, the floors were again marble with bright, expensive carpets. Towards the end of the room was a raised dais, in which sat two golden chairs encrusted in jewels, also there was a man dressed in rich silken robes; I could only guess that it was the Sultan himself. We moved towards the dais, and got on our Knees and bowed our heads. He gestured us to rise, but I kept my head down as a mark of respect.

"Are you Cassaeus Nightingale, child?" he asked with an ancient and wise voice.

"Yes, your majesty" I answered.

"And can you sing as well as I have heard?"

"That would be for your majesty to decide I answered."

I felt a hand under my chin rising up my face.

"You don't have to keep your head down child"

"I thought it would be respectful"

I could feel his burning gaze upon my face.

"I must say what beautiful eyes Cassaeus" he remarked.

"Thankyou your highness, a gift from my mother"

"Would you be willing to perform for us tonight and the nights to come, you see we are celebrating my son's eighteenth birthday tonight," he explained.

"I would be honoured; your majesty, but I do not have the proper attire," pointing out my ragged clothes.

"We already thought of that, my wife had some clothes made for you," he said to me kindly. "Thankyou again"

I heard a door close and turned to see a young man about my age dressed in rich silk robes like the Sultan, I could only guess it was Ali. Man he had grown tall and muscular and he still had his crazy curling black hair too.

"Father I..." he stopped dead. I could feel his brown gaze on me.

I lowered my head. He was out the door again in seconds.

"Well I will get someone to show you to your room then," said the Sultan

He dismissed the guards and left the room gesturing me to follow. We walked down a variety of elegant hallways. He stopped outside a richly carved door

"Here we are Cassaeus; I hope the room is to your liking. I will send a maid to help you dress."

I entered the room, the door closed behind me. The room itself was huge; there was a giant bed, expensive furnishings and a balcony that had a view of the gardens. In addition, a small bathroom too, I walked up to the wardrobe and was an about to open it when I heard the door close. A middle-aged woman came up to me, curtsied, and explained that she was my maid and that she was there to help me dress.

The maid whose name was Sari open up the wardrobe a showed a number of beautiful dresses.

"What do you think Sari?" I asked the maid.

"The blue dress would look the best on you I think miss" she answered.

"Ok that is settled what is next." I asked.

Sari ran a bath for me; I knew I probably stunk since I had not had a bath in weeks. She washed my hair and by the time that I had gotten out and into a warm towel the water was an alarming grey colour. Next up now was my hair since it quickly dried and Sari combed it; man it hurt. She was doing something to it, but she would not let me see, after that, I slipped into the blue dress and went to look at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. There in the mirror stood an elegant woman in a simple blue dress, her hair was braided back and the rest tumbled over her shoulders. I heard the door close and voices, I walked out and saw Ali standing there starring at me. Sari left the room and he approached me.

"Cassaeus I..." he stopped,

"Yes" I answered.

I... he paused.

"Since when do you get tongue-tied?" I asked him curiously.

"Since I'm faced with a beautiful girl, whom I hurt deeply," he answered. "Don't worry about it I understand, you wanted to see how the other half live and I forgive you," I told him.

"You do!" He said.

"Yeah, now I need your a opinion as a friend, how do I look?" I asked. "Beautiful, but missing something" he answered. He moved, going behind me a placed something around my neck.

"That's better, I have to go, see you later," he said, with that, he left.

Sari came back in, red in the face.

"What's wrong?" I asked the blushing maid. Nothing, miss she answered

I walked over to the mirror and saw that I now had a necklace around my neck with a sapphire pendent. _Just like Ali,_ I thought as a touch the pendent

For the rest of the afternoon I sat out on the balcony, singing. As evening came, I was rushed down to the ballroom. The lords and ladies were already entering I started to sing, in Greek and I sang the tale of Eros and Psyche. I was amazed at what happened next, everyone in the room stopped talking and listened to my singing. When I had finished the song ten minutes later, the crowd erupted with applause. I bowed, and the fanfare played signalling the arrival of the Sultan, Sultana and Ali.

After they made their grand entrance, the Sultan and Sultana sat in their thrones, while Ali walked over and asked me to dance. I must of been petty bad at dancing since I trod on Ali's feet quite a number of times but still it was magical, the melody of the music filling the air, moving in the arms of my friend and I noticed women staring at us as we whirled around the floor.

By the time the moon was rising, dinner was called and I sung once again. This time in Turkish and it was the story of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, requested by Ali. After dinner, everyone returned to the ballroom. They talked and danced and I sung until I was pulled out to dance again. The ball ended in the early hours of the morning. Ali escorted me back to my room we said our goodnights and I undid my hair, slipped out of the dress and into the bed.


	9. Red Notebook Entry 3

Red Notebook

Red Notebook

Entry 3

Life at the palace was great, I was fed three times a day, putting some much needed weight on, I was paid to sing at dinner a few nights a week and I spent a lot of time with Ali. We walked around the gardens, talked and he showed me around the maze that was the palace.

One particular day I wanted to go out into the city and Ali said he'd come with me. Instead of going through the gate, he led me to a huge tree. I asked him what we were doing here. He told me that this was the secret way out, and that he used it when he was roaming the streets with me.

The tree grew right next to the wall. We climbed it and for once Ali out climbed me. At the top, I could see the way down over the other side. It was made up of roofs of houses that were right next to the walls; we then climbed down using those roofs. After we reached to bottom he asked me where I wanted to go. I told him to the Bazaar. So we headed off in the direction of the Bazaar.

If was about middy day when we got there. We walked around the stalls all afternoon. It was nice for just to look around for once, instead of trying to steal something because you were hungry or being mobbed by people of persistently asked you to sing. Thanks to the silk dress, I was wearing and the way my hair was braid back, no one seemed to recognise me. We were in the sword part of the Bazaar when I spied a beautifully made, curved sword. I went to go and buy it when Ali stepped in and bought it for me.

You didn't need to do that you know I told him. Why? He asked, because I had enough money to buy it, I answered. Do you know how to use a sword? He asked me, No I do not I answered. Well think of me purchasing this sword, to teach you how to use it he stated. Ok, so you're basically going to teach me to use this thing, I said referring to the sword, Yes I am he said. Alright then, but before we go back to the palace I want to show you something, follow me I commanded.

We climbed up to the rooftops, and I showed him the place where I went watch the sunset every night. We stayed there until the sunset, he remarked in how beautiful it was and then we headed back to the palace.


	10. Red Notebook Entry 4

Red Notebook

Entry 4

Using a sword is not as easy as it looks; at my first attempted at fighting him that next day he easily unarmed me. As the days followed, I became better until I managed to disarm him on more than one occasion.


	11. Red Notebook Entry 5

Red Notebook

Entry 5

I have been living in the palace for the last six months, even though I enjoy living here I long to escape somewhere else. After our sword practise one day, a young page was running down the hill towards us. He calls Ali over to him they talked for a bit. Ali comes over to me; I ask him what's wrong. Then he told me that the Emperor of Rome is arriving that evening. We walked back to the palace, I knew that the Sultan would expect me to sing tonight so I went to my room, changed into something more formal and Sari helped me do my hair.

I walked into the main dinning room, sat, and waited for my cue to start. It came when I saw the Sultan enter, with a strange looking old man dressed in strange looking clothes; I could only guess that it was this Emperor everyone was talking about. Therefore, I started to sing, the tale of Ali Baba and the forty thieves in Greek hoping to impress this Emperor. A little bit later Ali came down with a girl who looked a little older than us; she wore a strange piece of clothing as well. The Sultana followed them; look as radiant as ever.

I could see a weird look of discomfort in his eyes as he and the girl passed the musicians and me. I smile at him but he looked down towards the floor. I finished the song and went on the next one, this time it was Ali's favourite Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, sung in Turkish. After a while, dinner was brought in.

As the night progressed, I heard more than once insulting remark about my singing, until to the point I could not take it any longer and stopped singing, the musicians stopped with me.

"Thank God you have stopped singing Cassaeus, you were giving me a headache" said girl.

I could feel the anger and hatred welling up inside me; I imagined tackling her down and giving her a mouthful of my opinion of what I thought of her. Instead, I left the room that is when I heard the sound of what I thought was a chair tumbling to the ground, some sharp words and a slam of the door.

Ali came from around the corner, he pulled me into his arms for a hug, which I was grateful for and I broke down in his arms sobbing.

"Follow me" he whispered in my ear, and I did.

He took me to the a part of the garden I had never seen, and we walked around following a path through the hedge that twisted and turned until we came to an area in the middle of what he called a maze. The hedges made a wall in a rectangular shape, a fountain occupied the middle and a small garden surrounded it. He led me to a corner where a bench sat. We sat and talked, he told me what had happened as soon as I left the dinning room; it was very sweet that he defended me.

"There are also a few other things that you should know" he said

'What?" I asked

"My parents are forcing me to get married"

"Who to?"

"I have no idea, but it will most likely be the Roman princess, Rome is so powerful and my parents think it would be best if I married her and then an alliance between our two kingdoms could be forged, protecting this country from becoming another part the Roman Empire" he explained

"Haven't they taken into consideration your feelings to towards this?"

"No, they'll, well my father thinks it best I marry for my country than love"

He turned and looked at me. He looked depressed.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked

"Nope"

We sat in silence for a while, there was a question burning on my mind.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Why did you defend me?"

"... your my friend that's why"

"Oh really, is that all"

"No I..."

I looked at him he was turning bright red.

"I..." he stuttered

"Yes"

No reply. I looked around the garden of the maze; I was so peaceful, so quiet.

I looked back at him he still was red; our faces were only inches away from each other.

He muttered something fast.

"I didn't catch that"

He looked straight into my eyes.

"Cassaeus, I need to tell you something"

"Yes"

"I love you"

I blushed, I realised that I too, loved him.

"I love you too," I said

Then he kissed me; full on the lips. I responded warmly. It felt like I was walking on air.

After a while we went back to the palace, he walked me to my room, we said our good nights and I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

**Hi everyone i wrote be updating anytime soon because i have exams.**

**but i will try to**

**Angel girl113**

**Please Review**


	12. Red Notebook Entry 6

Red Notebook

Entry 6

We spend most of our time together, there were times I was deliriously happy, and there was the times when Ali had to keep that arrogant princess happy, like the other day when she just had to come with us out into the city, she complained all the time we were out there. Sometimes I just wanted to turn street mouse and steal everything she owns. I unleashed that anger welled up on Ali during our sword practise, and still she is there watching us. I don't know what is going through her head.

The only time we were alone was at night when dinner is over, we walk in the gardens or sometimes we sneak out into the city and join in with dances we come across. By the time we get back, it is almost sunrise, where we sneak off to bed.

Whenever I come across that infuriating princess, she always taunts me in how I dress, that I cannot sing and that she will take Ali away from me. However, I know that she cannot control him or me, so I just ignore it, when if however it does become too much I break down Ali's arms. He is always there for me.


	13. Red Notebook Entry 7

Red Notebook

Entry 7

For once that girl didn't come with us to the Bazaar, even though we have been keeping our love a secret, I couldn't resist it today, I was so happy. We walked hand in hand, exploring what the stalls had on offer; we even went over to the fruit stall, the old, mad merchant recognised me, he called thief and launched for me with his sword in hand, I simple drew my own sword and we met blade to blade, Ali stepped out of our road and watched. I knew he knew I could easily beat that merchant and since he attacking in anger he could easily be disarmed, with a few movements I disarmed him just like I thought I could, as I turned to walk away I felt something pull on my dress. When I turned the man lay flat on the ground with Ali looming above him, saying how impolite it was to try to hurt someone with their back turned and that if he touched me again he would throw him in the palace dungeon.

After that we went to the old book section of the Bazaar, while Ali was looking at some books and I looked around the surrounding stalls and three different coloured notebooks caught my attention, I thought that they would come in handy so I bought them.

Towards the afternoon, we left the Bazaar and walked along the alleyways, sometimes stopping for a kiss or two in the shadows. We even helped a young pair of children by giving them a few gold coins. I had the feeling that we were being watched, but gave Ali a kiss anyway, and then I saw a cloaked figure watching us, so much for that secret. As they turned to leave, they tripped and their hood fell back revealing the Roman princess, she got up again and ran off, Ali went to follow but I held him back. He asked why did you do that, she'll tell for sure now. I answered saying that even if he caught her she would tell. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty.

My theory was deemed correct when we saw the palace gates open, the Roman princess had spilled the beans and now we would have to suffer the consequences of our actions. We walked into the gardens where a group of guards quickly surrounded us and took us the Sultan. For the entire time Ali and I held each other's hand, while the Sultan gave us a speech about his disappointment in our actions. Ali was given a chance to defend him-self and me. Saying that we both loved each other, he didn't care that I was a commoner and various other positive things about me in how I changed him for the better and so on.

All the time the Roman princess looked triumphant in her mission to break us up, and showed this by her up lifted head and eyes closed. Ali finished is speech and the Sultan, looked at me, then Ali. He said that he was sorry, but we were breaking a law and we had to end it. So that was what we did, we broke it off; it was the saddest day of my life. I decided to leave Istanbul to travel around the Mediterranean, first to Greece.

* * *

That night I wrote in the notebooks my story, the red notebook was used for my present life. It started from when I came to the palace. The blue notebook covers my past in how my mother died, how I survived on the streets at an early age and how I came to meet Ali.


	14. Red Notebook Entry 8

Entry 8

I think this will be my last entry in you in a while red notebook since I am about to head out to sea to travel to Greece, but one there was one surprise left for me.

I left the palace that night; I told Ali what I was going to do before I left. I spent the night at my old house and the next morning left for the docks to find a ship that could take me to Greece. I found one that would give me passage if I cooked for them. The ship left that afternoon with me on board as cook. At dinner that night I sung for the men while they ate, they complimented me on my cooking and singing ability. The rest of the night a few of the crew who play instruments played and the crew danced.

When the last song began, a young man in ragged clothes approached me and asked me to dance. I thought I recognised the voice and turned to meet a powerful brown gaze, his crazy black hair was tossed by the wind and I ran into his arms, they closed tightly around me. I looked up into his eyes; he put his lips down on mine and kissed me passionately.

He led me away from the other members of the crew and explained to me that his father after a lot of persuasion from the Sultana had decided to let him be with me after all, and we could travel to our hearts desire until a time when we wanted to return. There was also something else he wanted to marry me, by which I said yes to instantly.

My mother had been right in saying that if I trusted myself and followed my heart it did led me in the right direction. I found love and was off on a new adventure.

So that was the end of my story for now, I will write in you soon I promise, Red Notebook. Maybe after we have travelled Greece!


End file.
